


Maarianhaminan taistelu

by mimamu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cruise Ships, Cruising, Historical References, Karaoke, M/M, References to ABBA
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Inspiraatiovideo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaUKLDslHd4 (ABBA)
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Maarianhaminan taistelu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiraatiovideo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaUKLDslHd4 (ABBA)

Ote Suomen päiväkirjasta:

> Kauteni EU:n puheenjohtajamaana on alkanut kiireisissä merkeissä. Olin kutsunut muut jäsenvaltiot Helsinkiin keskustelemaan prioriteeteistani, joita ovat:
> 
>   * yhteisten arvojen ja oikeusvaltioperiaatteen vahvistaminen
>   * kilpailukykyisempi ja sosiaalisesti eheämpi unioni
>   * EU:n aseman vahvistaminen globaalina ilmastojohtajana
>   * kansalaisten kokonaisturvallisuuden takaaminen.
> 

> 
> Kokous sujui hyvässä hengessä. Ruotsi toivoi kuitenkin vielä tarkennuksia joihinkin yksityiskohtiin, joten lupauduin saattamaan hänet Tukholmaan. Lennolla ehdimme keskustella niistä seikoista, jotka jäivät epäselviksi.

***

Ote Ruotsin päiväkirjasta:

> Rakas päiväkirja! Suomi suostui viimeinkin lähtemään kanssani treffeille! <3

***

Suomi nojautui laivan kaiteeseen ja sulki silmänsä. Moottori tärisytti kaidetta, ja lokit kirkuivat. Hän veti keuhkonsa täyteen raitista ilmaa. Se tuoksui seikkailulta.

"Mikään ei voita meritunnelmaa!" hän huudahti ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään seisovaa pitkänhuiskeaa miestä. Tuuli riepotteli Ruotsin hiuksia ja tummansinisen takin liepeitä.  
"Olemme yhä satamassa", Ruotsi huomautti.

Se oli totta. Risteilijä odotti Olympiaterminaalin edessä lähtöhetkeä. Kannelta avautui hieno näkymä Helsinkiin. Kauppatorilla tarjoiltiin kahvia ja pullaa. Kojuissa myytiin kalaa, kasviksia, puolukoita, suppilovahveroita ja Lappi-aiheisia matkamuistoja. Havis Amanda näytti yhtä kainolta kuin ennenkin ja Presidentinlinnan takaa kurkisti tuomiokirkon vihertävä kupoli. Helsinki näytti kauniilta. Kun Venäjä oli aikoinaan vaatinut pääkaupungin siirtämistä Turusta Helsinkiin, Suomi oli pitänyt ajatusta pähkähulluna. Mutta ihan hyvä siitä oli lopulta tullut.

"Emme enää", Suomi sanoi iloisesti, sillä maisema oli juuri nytkähtänyt. He olivat irronneet terminaalista.

Kun Suomi oli lupautunut saattamaan Ruotsin takaisin Tukholmaan, hänellä oli ollut mielessään vain lyhyt lento ja pikavisiitti naapurimaan pääkaupungissa. Merireitti oli ollut yllätys. Mutta mikäpä siinä. Merellä todellakin oli oma tunnelmansa eikä hän ollut ollut risteilyllä pitkään aikaan. Ruotsinlaiva oli kuitenkin perinteikäs, molempia maita yhdistävä instituutio. Risteilyllä kävivät kaikki: perheet, koululuokat, opiskelijat, työporukat ja eläkeläiset. Kannella heidän kanssaan maisemia ihasteli yhteiskunnan koko kirjo. Molempia kieliä puhuttiin sikin sokin.

Seuraavaksi esiin lipui Suomenlinna ja sen kulmikkaat kivimuurit. Suomi vilkaisi Ruotsin tavallistakin tuimempaa ilmettä, eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään. He olivat rakentaneet Viaporin laivastotukikohdan yhdessä 1700-luvulla. Se oli ollut valtava voimainponnistus, jonka huipputeknologia oli aikoinaan tehnyt vaikutuksen koko maailmaan. Mutta sitten oli käynyt miten oli käynyt, eikä kumpikaan heistä halunnut sitä muistella. Helsinki etääntyi, kadoten lopulta horisontin taakse. Tuuli tuntui nyt navakammalta ja Suomi värähti vilusta. Hän oli pakannut takkinsa matkalaukkuunsa.

"Onko sinulla kylmä?" Ruotsi kysyi.  
"Minulla on ihan sopiva", Suomi ilmoitti, vaikka hänen hampaansa suorastaan kalisivat. Hän oli kauan sitten päättänyt, ettei enää valittelisi kylmyyttä Ruotsin kuullen. Siitä ei seurannut mitään hyvää. "Mutta ehkä me voitaisiin heittää matkatavarat hytteihin?"

***

Ruotsin hytti sijaitsi keulassa. Se oli luultavasti laivan hienoin sviitti, ja se muistuttikin enemmän kerrostalokaksiota kuin hyttiä. Siinä oli väljä eteinen, vessa ja olohuone, jossa oli tilaa sekä neuvottelupöydälle että sohvaryhmälle. Suurista viistoista ikkunoista avautui upea näkymä merelle.

"Vaude", Suomi sanoi. Miksi värjötellä laivan kannella, kun omasta hytistä näki kaiken paremmin? Hänen muistikuvissaan ruotsinlaivojen hytit olivat ahtaita kopperoita, joissa mahtui hädin tuskin kääntymään. Ikkunasta saattoi vain unelmoida. "Saanko katsoa ympärilleni?"  
" _Naturligtvis._ "

Makuuhuoneessa oli parisänky ja ovi erilliseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Suomi ei ollut uskoa silmiään, kun hän kurkisti sisään ja näki poreammeen. Tämä Ruotsin täytyi nähdä. Suomi kääntyi ja oli hypätä säikähdyksestä ilmaan, sillä Ruotsi oli jossain välissä ehtinyt hänen taakseen. Vaikka Ruotsi oli nykyään varsin rauhaa rakastava maa, hänen vihreiden silmiensä tiivis tuijotus aiheutti Suomelle silloin tällöin vieläkin täyshepulin.

"Jaiks!" Suomi kiljahti ja purskahti sitten hermostuneeseen nauruun. "Sinulla on täällä oma poreammekin. Toivottavasti minun hyttini ei sijaitse autokannen alla."  
"En varannut sinulle omaa hyttiä", Ruotsi sanoi. "Ajattelin, että..." Ääni vaimeni epäselväksi muminaksi. Suomi loi tutkivan katseen ensin Ruotsiin, sitten parisänkyyn ja lopulta taas Ruotsiin. "...että minä nukkuisin vuodesohvalla", Ruotsi toisti selkeämmin. "Olit niin ystävällinen, kun suostuit seurakseni."

Suomi henkäisi salaa helpotuksesta. Hetken hän oli ehtinyt ajatella, että Ruotsi kuvitteli heidän nukkuvan yhdessä. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen? Mikä naurettava ajatus!

"Kiitos", Suomi sanoi. Hän palasi olohuoneeseen ja alkoi kaivaa läppäriä laukustaan. "Käydäänkö läpi ne prioriteetit?"  
Ruotsi vilkaisi kelloaan. "Meidän buffet-vuoromme on juuri alkamassa."

***

Suomi tuijotti täyteen lastattua lautasta edessään. Siinä ne olivat sulassa sovussa keskenään: kreikkalainen salaatti, paistetut muikut, graavilohi, kurkkumakit, nauravat nakit ja ranskalaiset perunat. Kyytipoikana toimi lasi kokista. Buffet-pöydässä oli mahdollista saada kaikki kerralla eikä kukaan katsonut kieroon.

"Yhteisten arvojen ja oikeusvaltioperiaatteen vahvistaminen on tärkeää", Suomi selitti Ruotsille, joka istui häntä vastapäätä. "EU:n globaali toimintaympäristö on muuttunut yhä monimutkaisemmaksi ja arvaamattomammaksi: suurvaltakilpailu ja voimakas unilateralismi ovat nousussa, ja kansainvälinen sääntöpohjainen järjestelmä..." Lause jäi kesken, sillä Ruotsin jalka oli vaivihkaa hivuttautunut Suomen jalan viereen. Suomi vetäytyi kauemmas. "Kuunteletko sinä?"  
"Kuuntelen", Ruotsi sanoi. "Jatka vain."

Suomi puhui vielä kilpailukykyisemmästä ja sosiaalisesti eheämmästä unionista. Ja haettuaan uuden lautasellisen fuusiokeittiön antimia hän jatkoi EU:n aseman vahvistamisesta globaalina ilmastojohtajana ja kansalaisten kokonaisturvallisuuden takaamisesta. Ruotsi katseli häntä intensiivisesti ja nyökytteli.

"Mikä seikka sinua jäi erityisesti askarruttamaan?" Suomi kysyi lopulta, sillä he tuntuivat olevan samaa mieltä kaikesta.  
"Ei enää mikään."

Jotenkin heidän jalkansa olivat jälleen sotkeutuneet toisiinsa pöydän alla.

***

Suomi ei kyennyt kävelemään karkkikaupan ohi poikkeamatta sisään. Makeiset olivat kalliimpia kuin tavallisessa supermarketissa, mutta ne näyttivät vain niin houkuttelevilta. Pakkaukset olivat normaalia isompia ja ne oli pinottu värikkäiksi torneiksi tai kaadettu valtaviin laareihin. Kaikkea sai kolme kahden hinnalla. Ennen kuin Suomi huomasikaan, hänen ostoskorinsa oli täynnä Quality Street -konvehteja, turkinpippureita ja kaikenmakuisia Toblerone-pötköjä.

Ruotsi oli lähtenyt etsimään jotain muuta. Mutta kun Suomi kääntyi, hän sai taas sätkyn, sillä naapurimaa oli ilmestynyt hänen viereensä. Ruotsi ei ollut sortunut karkkiostoksiin. Sen sijaan hänen kainalossaan oli valtava pehmohylje.

"Siinäkö kaikki?" Suomi kysyi nyökäten kohti pehmolelua. Ruotsi nyökkäsi. "Okei, mennään sitten äkkiä kassalle ennen kuin tyhjennän koko kaupan."

Karkkikaupan jälkeen Suomen huomio kiintyi putiikkiin, joka myi kosmetiikkaa. "Pitäisikö minun ostaa jokin uusi tuoksu?" hän pohti.  
Ruotsi rypisti kulmiaan. "Mitä vikaa sinun tuoksussasi on?" hän kysyi ja tyrkkäsi pehmohylkeen Suomen syliin. " _Till dig._ "

***

Suomi haukotteli samalla kun antoi aplodeja tanssiryhmälle, joka oli juuri lopettanut koko perheelle suunnatun sambakarnevaaliesityksensä.

"Vitsit", hän sanoi Ruotsille, joka nojaili pieneen pyöreään pöytään hänen vieressään. "He ovat tosi taitavia." Hän ryysti pillillään alkoholittoman drinkkinsä loppuun. "Mutta nyt olen valmis painumaan pehkuihin."  
Ruotsi seurasi häntä ulos yökerhosta mutta pysähtyi sitten osoittamaan seinään kiinnitettyä mainosta. "Haluaisin vielä tänne."  
"Karaokeen?" Suomi ihmetteli. "En ole laulutuulella."  
"Minä haluaisin laulaa."

Sinäkö, Suomen teki mieli ihmetellä ääneen. Siihen nähden, miten hyvin ruotsalainen musiikki oli menestynyt maailmalla, Ruotsi itse oli aikojen saatossa osoittanut hyvin vähän kiinnostusta minkäänlaiseen esiintymiseen. Tämä täytyi nähdä. He suuntasivat kulkunsa mainoksen neuvomaan suuntaan ja kuulivat jo kaukaa vahvasti tulkitun version "Aikuisesta naisesta". Suomi löysi vapaan loosin sillä välin kun Ruotsi kävi ilmoittamassa laulutoiveensa karaokeisännälle.

"Mitä ajattelit laulaa?" Suomi kysyi, kun Ruotsi istui hänen viereensä.  
"Abbaa."

Suomea hymyilytti. ABBA oli hyvä esimerkki ruotsalaisen musiikin ilmiömäisestä maailmanvalloituksesta, mutta ei valitettavasti soveltunut Ruotsin äänialalle lainkaan.

" _Nästa har vi... Ber...wald_ ", karaoke-isäntä luki lappusesta. " _Ett fint namn. Var så god, Berwald._ "

Suomi taputti innokkaasti, kun Ruotsi nousi esiintymislavalle. Hän lauloi oktaavia matalammalta, mutta pysyi yllättävän hyvin nuotissa.

_If you change your mind  
I'll be first in line  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me_

" _Tack, Berwald_ ", karaoke-isäntä sanoi, kun taustanauha vaimeni. "Annetaan aplodit Berwaldille."

Seuraavaksi vuoron sai pienikokoinen keski-ikäinen mies. _Sommaren är kort_ , hän lauloi käheästi mutta täydellä tunteella. Siitähän karaokessa lopulta oli kysymys: kaikki saivat esiintyä ja kaikkia kannustettiin. Se oli mahtavaa.

Karaoke-isäntä kutsui lavalle seuraavan esiintyjän: "Seuraavana Timo." Kun mitään ei tapahtunut, Ruotsi pukkasi Suomea kylkeen.  
"Ei ole todellista", Suomi sanoi luoden Ruotsiin loukkaantuneen katseen. "Menitkö sinä ilmoittamaan minutkin? Sanoinhan, etten halua."  
" _Snälla_ ", Ruotsi pyysi niin vilpittömästi, että Suomen sydän suli. "Tykkään niin kun sinä laulat."  
"Tämän kerran", Suomi puuskahti noustessaan ylös. "Mutta mitä minä edes laulan?"

Pian selvisi, että hänkin laulaisi ABBA:a. Hyvä on, Suomi ajatteli saadessaan mikrofonin käteensä. Täältä pesi. Ei hänen sukunimensä suotta ollut Väinämöinen.

_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way!_

Siitä hetkestä lähtien Suomella oli koko baarin täysi huomio. Kukaan ei puhunut tai ryystänyt juomaansa. Kukaan tuskin muisti räpäyttää silmiään, niin keskittyneitä he olivat kuuntelemaan Suomen laulua.

_So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you_

Ruotsi näytti myös pitävän hänen esityksestään. Ellei Suomi olisi tuntenut Ruotsia niin hyvin, hän olisi kuvitellut tämän hieman hymyilevän itsekseen.

"K-k-kiitos..." karaoke-isäntä sai sanotuksi, kun Suomi ojensi mikrofonin takaisin. " _Tack..._ Timo."  
Yleisökin heräsi ja ryhtyi osoittamaan suosiotaan. "Wou-wou-wou!" kuului keski-ikäisten naisten porukasta. "Hyvä Timppa!" 

Karaoke-isäntä näytti perin juurin järkyttyneeltä. Hän laskeutui lavalta sanaakaan sanomatta ja käveli suoraan ulos baarista. Myös yleisön lauluhalut näyttivät kadonneen, ja hetken päästä joku baarin henkilökunnasta pisti levyn soimaan. Tämän vuoksi Suomi vältti laulamista. Se sai aikaan odottamattomia reaktioita.

Samassa joku istuutui Suomen viereen. Suomi kääntyi katsomaan ja tunnisti naisen "Aikuiseksi naiseksi". "Mun nimi on Tarja", nainen sanoi. Hänen henkensä haiskahti siideriltä.  
"Hieno nimi", Suomi sanoi kohteliaasti, sillä olihan se presidentin nimi.  
"Tykkääks? Voit kyllä sanoo mua Tartsiks", nainen sanoi. Suomi yritti aloittaa keskustelun Ruotsin kanssa, mutta Tartsi ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. "Timppaa... Tuu tanssiin."  
"Ehkä joku toinen kerta", Suomi sanoi.

Nainen ei antanut millään periksi, ja Suomi oli aivan liian kohtelias sanoakseen suorat sanat. Näytti siltä, että Ruotsikin oli saanut oman ihailijan. Hänen viereensä oli istunut nuori mies, joka tuoksui kalliilta partavedeltä ja olisi ulkonäkönsä puolesta voinut toimia vaikka alusvaatemallina. Vaikka Suomi rakastikin kaikkia kansalaisiaan tasapuolisesti ja sydämensä pohjasta, ei hän voinut olla ihmettelemättä, miten Ruotsi oli onnistunut houkuttelemaan paikalle tuollaisen adoniksen, kun Suomen haaviin oli jäänyt vain humalainen täti-ihminen?

" _Vill du dansa, sötnos?_ " alusvaatemalli kysyi vinkaten silmää.  
" _Ja_ ", Ruotsi vastasi ykskantaan. " _Men inte med dig._ " Ruotsi oli noussut seisomaan ja ennen kuin Suomi huomasikaan, hänet oli vedetty tanssilattialle.  
"Hei, mitä tämä nyt on?" Suomi protestoi. Eihän Ruotsi voinut noin vain raahata häntä tanssimaan. Ei varsinkaan, kun soitettiin hitaita.  
"Halusin vain eroon noista kahdesta", Ruotsi sanoi likistäen Suomen syliinsä.  
"Hyi helevata!" Tartsi sanoi kovaan ääneen. "Homppeleita!"

***

Kun Suomi pääsi viimein pesemään hampaitaan, hänen silmänsä eivät meinanneet enää pysyä auki.

"Hyvää yötä", hän toivotti Ruotsille, joka levitti parhaillaan olohuoneen vuodesohvaa. Ruotsilla oli kummallinen kyky hoksata heti, miten vuodesohva avattiin tai keittiön pöytään lisättiin pituutta. Niissä puuhissa Suomen yleensä onnistui vain liiskata näppinsä.  
" _Godnatt. Sov gott._ "

Suomi veti makuuhuoneen oven perässään kiinni. Hän riisuutui alusvaatteisilleen, sammutti valot ja pujahti peiton alle. Pehmohylje, jonka Ruotsi oli yllättäen hänelle lahjoittanut, lojui tuolilla sängyn vieressä. Hetken mielijohteesta Suomi nappasi sen kainaloonsa. Laiva keinui hiljalleen ja moottori hyrisi. Jostain kuului vielä diskomusiikin jumputusta. _Pim pom_. Kaiuttimesta kuului vaimea merkkiääni ja kuulutus, joka kertoi laivan saapuneen Maarianhaminaan. Ovi nitisi. Suomi kääntyi unisena katsomaan ja erotti Ruotsin tumman hahmon makuuhuoneen ovella.

"Sohva tuntuu niin epämukavalta", Ruotsi sanoi. "Saisinko nukkua vieressäsi?"

Suomi huokaisi. Mikäpä siinä. Sänkyhän oli pedattu kahdelle. Hän teki tilaa ja käänsi kylkeä. Peitto kahisi ja patja notkahti. Ruotsi kuului asettavan silmälasinsa yöpöydälle. Suomi oli juuri nukahtamaisillaan, kun hän tunsi käden hipaisevan selkäänsä. Ensin hän luuli sitä vahingoksi. Mutta käsi jatkoi hellävaroen ylös niskaan, alas kohti selän notkoa, sitten kylkeä pitkin ja vatsan puolelle. Se tuntui niin mukavalta, ettei Suomi jaksanut vastustella. Mitä haittaa siitä oli? Aamulla hän voisi vain teeskennellä nukkuneensa eikä koko asiasta tarvitsisi koskaan keskustella.

Suomi pysäytti Ruotsin käden vasta, kun se oli pujahtamassa hänen alushousujensa sisäpuolelle. Hän ei halunnut paljastaa, kuinka mukavalta hyväily olikaan tuntunut. "Hyvää yötä", hän toisti.

Äkkiä Ruotsi oli kääntynyt hänen päälleen ja painanut hänet alleen. Suomi oli nyt täysin hereillä. Miten tässä näin oli päässyt käymään, hän soimasi itseään. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tajuta, mihin suuntaan asiat olivat kehittymässä. Ruotsi oli testannut hänen rajojaan joka käänteessä ja jatkanut sinnikästä piiritystään, hivuttautuen koko ajan parempiin asemiin, kunnes oli valmis hyökkäämään.

"Lopeta!" Suomi kivahti. Ruotsi ei vastustellut, kun Suomi työnsi hänet syrjään.  
"Etkö pitänyt siitä?" Ruotsi kysyi.  
Totta kai Suomi oli pitänyt siitä. Kyllä häntäkin vanha suola janotti, mutta ei tässä siitä ollut kyse. "Ei me voida tehdä näin", hän sanoi. "Me ollaan kaksi itsenäistä valtiota. Käyttäydyt kuin omistaisit minut vieläkin!"  
"Älä sano noin." Pimeys esti Suomea erottamasta Ruotsin ilmettä, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti paksulta. "En koskaan omistanut sinua. Me olimme yhtä. Eikö 700 vuotta merkinnyt sinulle mitään?"

Suomi huokaisi. Heillä oli mennyt ihan hyvin yhdessä. Elämä oli ennen ollut ankarampaa, mutta he olivat ottaneet sen iskut vastaan yhdessä. Ruotsi ei ollut mikään uhka, eikä Suomi jaksanut olla vihainen. Ruotsi oli Ruotsi. Maa, joka ei ollut sotinut kahteensataan vuoteen. Oikeastaan naapurimaan lämpö tuntui turvalliselta, ja hänen mittasuhteensa olivat yhä tutut. Se oli pieni ihme, sillä he kaksi eivät olleet tehneet mitään tällaista sitten Haminan rauhan 1809. Ruotsi tuntui aistineen Suomen mielenliikkeet. Hän upotti sormensa Suomen hiuksiin ja pörrötti niitä varoen. Käsi liukui poskea pitkin leuan alle, ja Ruotsi kumartui painamaan huulensa Suomen huulille.

"Lopeta..." Suomi vaikeroi mutta ei enää tarkoittanut sitä.  
Ruotsi kallisti päätään. "Mikset vain anna minun pitää sinua hyvänä?"  
"Entä jos joku saa tietää?" Suomi kysyi. Heidän oli ajateltava kauppasuhteita ja geopolitiikkaa. Mitä sanoisi EU? Tai muut Pohjoismaat? Venäjästä nyt puhumattakaan!  
"Shh." Ruotsi painoi sormen Suomen huulille. "Ei kerrota kellekään."

Kun Ruotsin pää hävisi peiton alle, Suomen viimeinenkin vastarinta mureni. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin henkäistä nautinnosta ja antautua ehdoitta. Ruotsi oli maa, joka ei ottanut haluamaansa asein vaan rakkaudella. Ja vaikka Maarianhaminan taistelu olikin päättynyt Suomen häviöön, tuntui se silti voitolta.

***

Ote Suomen päiväkirjasta:

> Matka Tukholmaan sujui hyvin. Olimme Ruotsin kanssa yksimielisiä siitä, että EU:n oikeutus lunastetaan luomalla sosiaalisesti, ekologisesti ja taloudellisesti kestävää hyvinvointia. EU:n hyväksyttävyyden kannalta keskeistä on kyetä tehokkaaseen päätöksentekoon ja saada sovitut asiat toimeenpantua. Vain vahva ja toimintakykyinen Eurooppa kykenee vaikuttamaan maailmanlaajuisesti. Lisäksi avoimuus, parempi sääntely, toissijaisuus- ja suhteellisuusperiaatteiden noudattaminen sekä kansalaisten osallistuminen ovat keskeisiä luottamuksen vahvistamiseksi Euroopan unioniin.

***

Ote Ruotsin päiväkirjasta:

> PARHAAT TREFFIT IKINÄ <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> EU-höpinät on kopioitu suoraan täältä: https://eu2019.fi/ohjelma


End file.
